We Are Young: Connor
by karrajoa
Summary: Connor is new in town, arriving just the day before college starts. He misses his old friends and his mum, but it's all for the greater good. However, being new in town isn't always easy. Will he fit in? And can he hide the fact that he's forced to deal cocaine for long?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really want to thank everyone who submitted a character, both those who got their characters in the story and those who didn't. Without you guys there wouldn't be any story for me to write, and I want to thank you for letting me play with your characters!**

**Other than that I want to clear up one thing, I'm not British and I'm not good at writing accents. I will try to make the language as British as I can manage to get it, but don't yell/flame me if I use a word only American people would have used... And I'm not going to type out the different accents, but I'm going to state who has special ones like for example an Irish accent.**

**R&R!**

**We Are Young **

Connor – Part 1

_Tonight__  
__We are young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter than the sun_

_We Are Young - Fun_

%&%&%&

Connor O'Sullivan looked out of the car window and sighed.

"Get your arse into gear!" his father said to him in a thick accent before he got out of the driver's side of the car.

Connor took one more look at the house before he opened the door and stepped outside in the drizzle. Just as he had stepped out of the car his father threw a bag his way and Connor caught it and slung it over his shoulder. He moved to the trunk of the car and picked up a few boxes.

Then he followed his father the few steps up to the house and waited as his father unlocked the front door and step inside. Connor followed him inside and put down the boxes in the hallway as he started to look around the house.

The ground floor wasn't special at all. It held a small living room, an even smaller kitchen and a toilet plus the stairs that lead upstairs. The first floor was made up of two bedrooms and a bathroom, nothing special there either.

Connor stopped in the hallway and ran a hand though his short brown hair. He missed his room. And he missed his mum.

"That's your room," his father showed him a bit towards the rather small room. "And don't bring any girls here unless I'm not around, don't want listen to you kids moaning and screaming," he said with a small grin.

"Thanks dad," Connor answered sarcastically as he stepped into the room and looked over it.

A single bed pushed against one wall and a desk stood underneath the only window in the room.

He sighed and slumped down on the bed. He let the bag down on the floor and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Connor, I'm heading out now. Go shopping for groceries," his father more demanded than asked as he walked down the stairs.

Connor waited for the sound of the front door being shut before he moved up from the bed again.

There were a lot of things that had to be taken care of.

He had college in the morning.

%&%&%&

Connor sat down by a table and started to pick in his food.

Up 'till now college had been okay. He had suffered through drama and psychology and after lunch he had English and a free period so he would probably just go home, or try to deal a bit.

He sighed as he thought about the small plastic bags he had hidden in his backpack.

"Hey," he was greeted by the guy who took a seat on the other side of the table.

Conner looked up from his food and took in the looks of the other boy. His ginger hair arranged in spikes, striking green eyes and piercings, one in his eyebrow and several in his ears.

" 'M Harry," he offered before he took a bite of his own chips.

"Connor," he answered the other guy.

"Yeah, we have psychology together," Harry told him with a deep Irish accent.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Truth was he hadn't really paid any attention to anything. He missed his mum, and his friends. He hated his father for having them move, but he had to try and look at the bright side, his father couldn't do anything to his mother while they were here.

"So, you coming to the party at The Digger's tonight?" Harry asked, taking a moment to look up from his food and at Conner.

"The Digger's? Never heard of it," he shrugged.

"You should come!" Harry exclaimed. "Where are you from? You have a thick accent, Dublin?"

"Yeah, I just moved here," Connor explained.

"Cool. My family's from Cork." Harry stuffed some more chips into his mouth. "Hey Leilah! Over here!"

A moment later a girl came towards them, a bit hesitant but she came and sat down next to Harry.

Looking at her, Connor couldn't deny that she was pretty. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were grey with maybe just a hint of hazel in them. Her hair was wavy and brown and reached just below her shoulders and she had clean olive skin with just a hint of a few freckles scattered over her cheeks and nose.

"Leilah, this is Connor," Harry motioned to him.

"Hello," she said softly before she started eating her own food.

"I just invited him to come with us to the Digger's, no one will mind, right?"

Leilah shook her head, but didn't look up from her food.

"Great, it's decided then! Meet us by the riverside theatre around 8," Harry declared.

"I guess I'll find it."

"You will," Harry reassured him. "Hey Leilah, we should go. We have computer study in ten."

Harry got up from his seat, stuffing the last few chips into his mouth and Leilah followed his example, getting up from her seat too.

"See ya later!" Harry exclaimed through the chips he was still chewing on.

"Later," Connor mumbled.

%&%&%&

Connor sat down on the stairs in front of the theatre.

He was waiting for Harry and Leilah and whoever they came with.

As he waited for them he pulled up a spliff and lit it. He smoked it and as he was about halfway through it a car pulled up to the theatre.

"Come on mate!" Harry called from the driver's side and one of the passenger's doors was opened.

Connor threw down the spliff and smashed it into the ground with his shoe before he walked up to the car and sat in.

As soon as he closed the door Harry started driving again.

In the backseat along with him sat Leilah and another girl, this one with dirty blonde and glasses, he had only seen in his drama class at college. In the passenger seat in the front sat a blonde boy.

"I'm Lou," the boy presented himself as. "And that's Vivienne, but call her Viv," he pointed at the other girl.

"I'm Connor."

"Nice to meet you," Lou offered before he turned his head so it was focused in front of him again.

"Same," Connor answered. "But where are we going?" he asked.

"The Digger's," Harry answered him.

"What is that?" Connor looked at Leilah but she was busy reading some book or other.

"It's a big manor, in the woods," Lou told. "People go there to party."

"A party in the woods?" He had never been to one of those before.

"Yeah, didn't you party in Dublin?" Harry asked him, giving him a short look before he turned back to look at the road.

"Of course."

"It's probably the same," Harry offered.

Connor rolled his eyes, but didn't bother commenting on it. Instead he chose to look out of the window as they came closer to the edge of the city and started driving on bigger roads and then onto smaller ones again.

"What is this?" Vivienne suddenly asked.

Connor turned to find her holding a small plastic bag with white powder.

"Uh..."

"Coke, probably," Lou answered her. "Where did you find it?"

She blushed a bit now that she had the attention of both Connor and Lou and then Leilah also looked up from her book. "Connor's pocket..." she said and bit her lower lip.

"You have coke?" Harry asked from the front of the car.

Connor nodded slowly, then remembered Harry couldn't see him. "Er... yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. For some reason he didn't want them to know that he was dealing, not that he had a lot of choice and it was for his father.

"Just remember to share a bit," Harry said and flashed a grin before he turned back to the road.

Vivienne gave him the plastic bag again and he pocketed it along with the few others he had taken with him. A party was always the right place to earn some money.

"Are we there soon?" Leilah asked just as Connor saw the first parked car just a distance away.

"We're here," Harry answered.

Some moments later they were all out of the car and Lou led the way up a dirt road. Some hundred yards away a large house, which once had been a manor, come into view. Loud music was blasting out from it and there were teens everywhere. Some drinking or smoking and some dancing even outside.

"Welcome to Bristol," Harry told with a grin, putting one arm around Connor's shoulder and the other around Leilah's shoulder, leading the two of them towards the house.

%&%&%&

Connor eagerly took the money from the boy standing next to him and in return gave him one of the small plastic bags. He only had one left now, and that one he wouldn't sell. It was going to be enjoyed, by him and possibly Harry and the others.

He gave a short nod to the boy and pocketed the money before he took off, leaving the spot and moving to the other end of the room where he had left Vivienne and Lou some minutes before.

As Connor found the couch where he had left the two of them he didn't see them, only two girls making out in their stead.

Maybe they were dancing? He tried to find them through the dancing crowd, but didn't. Instead he found a girl with dark brown eyes and long, dark curly hair who dragged him into the crowd instead and she started moving against his body. In some ways she resembled Leilah. Maybe Bristol wasn't so bad.

As he started dancing too he spotted a tattoo at the nape of her neck.

"Connor!" a voice shouted and a moment later Harry came through the dancing crowd and found him.

"Fuck off!" Connor told him a bit harsh as Harry tried to drag him away.

"Your boyfriend?" the girl asked him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" he shouted loudly.

Harry rolled his eyes, but turned around. Connor clearly wasn't interested in anything else than the girl at the moment. He started making his way out of the crowd again.

"Go after him," the girl told Connor.

He sighed, but turned around to look at Harry before he turned back to the girl, but she was gone.

Quickly he made his way after Harry.

He didn't catch up with him before they had reached the others. Leilah was sitting in a couch, looking a bit bored, but Connor found he couldn't read her expression really. Vivienne and Lou were sending a bottle of something between themselves and Harry leaned against the wall.

"Left her did you?" he asked in a loud voice, trying to be heard through the loud music.

"She left me! Because of you," Connor said back. "What did you want?"

"This is Claire," Harry said and nodded to the girl by his side, but it didn't really answer his question. "And that is Markus," he gestured towards a boy sitting in the couch with Leilah.

Claire had fair skin and layered brown hair with blue eyes. She looked a bit tired but she was still pretty and she wore a bit of a smirk. Markus on the other hand was dark-skinned and buff with dark hair and eyes.

"Hey," he greeted them.

"So, did you have some coke?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, it's still Connor's episode ;)**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It helps a lot when people tell me what they think about the story, and even though the plan was for this chapter to be longer I just had to cut it off like this because I'm leaving for 10 days time and I desperately wanted to get it out before I leave. Connor will have one last part before I start focusing on someone else, so if anyone feels like giving me a suggestion about what character I should do next, feel free to do so! I might just listen to you.**

**R&R!**

**We Are Young **

Connor – Part 2

_So dance dance__  
__Like it's the last last night__  
__of your life life__  
__won't get you right_

_DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again – Usher feat. Pitbull_

%&%&%&

Connor was entranced by Claire's dancing.

They had all entered the dance floor together after sharing Connor's last bag of coke.

Connor couldn't move his eyes from Claire. There was something about the way she moved and how she looked so carefree as she basically grinded between Viv and Lou. Not to mention all the naked skin she showed in the dress she wore, it was impossible for Connor to look away.

"It won't happen," Markus told him shortly.

They were dancing too, but Connor almost stopped as Markus said this to him. He turned to fully face Markus, but made an effort to not really stop dancing.

"What?"

"She's not going to get with you," Markus told him simply.

Harry looked questioning at the two other boys, but didn't bother for long and rather turned around and left them alone.

"You her boyfriend or something then? Deciding for her like that?" Connor questioned over the loud music.

"No, I'm her friend and I know her," Markus simply told him. Then he turned around and focused on dancing instead.

Connor glared at the other boy for a minute. Who was he to tell him Claire wouldn't get with him? He was sure Claire could speak for herself, who she got with couldn't be Markus' decision.

%&%&%&

Claire stopped as she was about to exit the old house.

It was getting late, or rather early and she and Markus would soon be leaving, but she needed some air.

But as she was about to exit, the new boy, Connor, came up the few steps outside the house.

"Hey."

"Er... hi," he answered her.

"C'mon," she told him shortly and dragged him inside again.

Only when they were in the middle of the dancing crowd again did she stop, but she didn't let go of him. She placed his hands on her hips and she started dancing, moving to the rhythm and letting one hand glide around his neck as she stood with her back to his front. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the music as Connor made a clumsy attempt to move along with her.

"You're a good dancer," he told her, his mouth close to her right ear.

She only smiled in return.

"Do you go to Roundview?" he asked.

Again, Claire didn't answer him, she only continued to dance.

"Are you dating Markus?" he asked.

This time Claire stopped dancing. Slowly, she turned around to face him and her small lips turned into a smirk.

"Do you think so?" she asked him quietly, but for some reason her voice drowned out the music.

"I don't know," Connor answered her as he stopped dancing too. "Do you?"

Slowly she moved closer to him, lining her face up with his so that he could feel her breath on his own face. Then she closed in the last few inches and her lips met his.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but her lips were soft and moist, not sticky like if she had used lip-gloss.

"Would I do this if I were?" she asked him, still calm and quiet.

Before Connor had managed to pull himself out of the shocked state he had entered when she had kissed him she was too far gone for him to be able to reach her.

"Claire!" he shouted after her, but the music drowned out his voice, or she simply didn't want to listen to him.

He hit himself in the face with a flat hand. He had just ruined his chance.

"Fuck!" he swore out loud.

A few of the other teens close to him gave him weird looks, but he ignored them and started making his way towards the place he had left Harry and Leilah before he had gone outside to take a piss. He hoped for himself that Marcus left them, he wasn't ready for the "I told you so" yet. He was too mad and pissed off at himself and would probably punch the other boy or something if he tried to be smug.

%&%&%&

Connor groaned as he woke up to sun shining straight into his face. He cursed himself for forgetting to draw the curtains the night before, but he had been so tired and too busy talking to Toby, his mate from Dublin, on Skype the night before.

He ran his hands over his face, ready to turn around and sleep some more before he went out.

Then the annoying sound of his iPhone calling woke him up a bit more.

Who would call him this early in the morning?

Groaning, he reached for the phone on his bedside and pushed the answer button.

"Hello?" he said with a groggy voice.

"Good morning darling," the light voice of his mother spoke back to him.

"Mum? What's going on?"

"I just wanted to ask how you are," she said in a light voice. "How is college? Are you making any new friends?"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool I guess," he told her, a bit more awake now.

"That's good dear, and how is the new house? Is your father treating you right?" she sounded more worried now.

"He has until now at least," he told her as he sat up in his bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me," she told him.

"That's good."

"Well, I should leave you to whatever you were doing. Goodbye honey, take care."

"Bye mum!" he exclaimed before the line was cut. "I love you mum," he said quietly to himself.

Sighing, Connor got up from his bed. It was no point in trying to go back to sleep now, and it was already half past ten. He had made plans to meet up with the others at a place called Carla's and have a late breakfast there with them around noon.

He stretched out his entire body as he placed both feet on the floor before he headed over to his dressed and pulled out a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a plaid shirt before he headed out of his room and across the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed for the day.

%&%&%&

As he headed inside the little café Connor couldn't spot anyone he knew so he made his way across the room and chose a table with several chairs and sat down.

The place was cosy and small with walls painted a light yellow, it held several tables and a few of them were occupied by other people.

A few minutes later a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes came over to him. He was lanky, and it was showing probably more than it would normally with the white apron tied around his waist.

"What can I get you?" he asked, a notebook and pen in hand.

"Oh, I'm kind waiting for someone... but maybe a cup of coffee?" Connor had never been a fan of tea and couldn't understand why everyone seemed to love it.

"Black?"

Connor answered with a nod as he looked outside the window, trying to spot Harry or some of the others.

"Sure, one black coffee coming up," the boy said before he left Connor to himself.

After a few minutes the boy came back with a cup of coffee and as he placed it on the table the door to the café opened and Vivienne came inside with the other's following her.

Connor smiled and waved at them.

"Marshall!" Vivienne exclaimed and ran over to Connor's table, but engulfed the waiter boy in a large hug.

"Hey!" the boy, apparently named Marshall, answered and embraced Vivienne back.

After a minute he let go of her and turned to exchange a friendly clap on the back with Lou and Harry.

"It's good to see ya mate," Harry said before he took a seat next to Connor.

Leilah had already sat down, and Connor looked at her wondering why she hadn't greeted Marshall as the other's had. He was about to ask her as the boy turned to them, all of them seated now.

"So, what are you all having today?" he asked as he brought the notebook and the pen up from the pocket in his apron.

"English breakfast," Harry answered him.

"I'll just have a cup of tea, I ate before I came here," Vivienne told.

"The same for me," Lou replied. He had been out running early in the morning and had to have breakfast when he came back.

"I'll take the same as Harry," Leilah told the boy.

"Some toast for me please," Connor said.

"Okay, it'll be out in a jiffy," Marshall said and went back to the kitchen with the orders.

Lou started telling about a movie he had seen the night before and a few minutes later Marshall was back at their table with tea for the others.

"I have a few minutes," he told before he took off his apron and brought an extra chair over to their table.

"Marsh, this is Connor," Vivienne motioned towards Connor and Marshall gave him a short nod. "And this is Leilah," she told and motioned towards the other girls.

"Nice to meet you both," Marshall told them.

"Marshall goes to college with us," Harry told them.

Leilah looked puzzled. "Then how come we haven't seen him around?"

Marshall gave a small laugh. "I've been out of town, I was on vacation in Germany actually. For some reason my mum decided that the last week of vacation and the first week of college worked best for us," he explained.

"Wait, why don't you know him?" Connor asked, directed at Leilah.

Harry laughed. "She's new in town too," he told Connor. "Moved here just a few weeks ago, we haven't known her too long and we haven't really hung out with Marshall in a while so they've never met."

"Oh..."

"Right," Marshall told him with a smile.

"Marshall!" one of the other waitresses called for him.

"Well, duty calls," he told them as he got up and put this apron on again. Then he walked back to the counter before he disappeared into what Connor presumed had to be the kitchen.

%&%&%&

As Connor walked home he was enjoying the sunny day and the quiet.

He walked with a bounce in his step and hummed the tune of a song to himself.

Not long after he reached the flat he shared with his father and locked himself in.

"Connor!" the hard voice of his father met him as soon as he had stepped inside the flat.

Connor walked reluctantly towards the living room space where he found his father with an angry expression on his face and a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Yes dad?" he asked in a small voice. No use challenging his dad when he was drunk, not to mention probably high too.

"You didn't do the laundry!" his father accused him.

"No, you didn't ask me to," Connor answered calmly.

"Like hell I did!"

"I can do it now," he suggested, trying to avoid his father getting even angrier.

"You should have done it earlier!" Now his father was trying to get back up from the chair he had been sitting in and after looking like he'd lose his balance for some seconds he finally made it. Unsteady, he took a step towards Connor.

Connor stood like glued to the ground.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT EARLIER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" his father bellowed at him before he took another few steps closer and suddenly he threw a punch at Connor. He was hit hard in the shoulder, but he refused to cry.

Connor bit his lip hard and just stood there while he waited for his father to finish yelling.

He didn't throw any more punches, only yelled for a while before he finished and slumped into the couch, searching for the vodka with his eyes.

Silently Connor made his way up the stairs and went into the bathroom. As he started putting the laundry inside the washing machine a few silent tears ran down his cheeks.

%&%&%&

Standing outside in the pouring rain, Connor watched the house on the other side of the street. It was mostly dark, but a window in the first floor was lit and he guessed that was her bedroom.

He bit his lower lip and reached a decision.

With purposeful strides he walked across the road, stopped outside the house and pressed the doorbell before he could chicken out.

After a minute without anyone answering he lost his nerve and turned around to walk away, but then the door was opened.

"Hello? Connor?"

He turned around, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, hey Claire," he greeted her sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Oh, well... I was just wondering?"

"Yeah?" she asked, waiting for him to continue.

"If you know, maybe you wanted to... Go out with me sometime."

Claire just stood there, watching him for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Connor answered her with a slight smile.

"It sounds lovely..."

"Great!"

"But I can't. I'm so sorry," she told him and looked nervously behind her and into the flat before back at him again. "I just have a lot of stuff going on and..."

"You don't have to make up excuses," Connor told her.

"But really I..."

"Bye Claire," he cut her off before he walked with long strides away from her.

%&%&%&

As soon as his father was out of the door Connor sat himself in motion.

He packed the bag, throwing a few shirts and a pair of jeans inside. Then he went to his father's bedroom. He lay down on his stomach and pulled out the two small trunks that were placed underneath the bed.

Knowing exactly what was inside them he took them downstairs with him and opened them both with a crowbar.

One was filled with money while the other held lot's of coke.

Grinning to himself he hid the broken trunks and got the car key from the bowl in the hallway before he pulled on a jacket and made his way outside.

Connor was doing the thing he had dreamed about for so long. Breaking free.

With his mother safe away from his father in Dublin he had no one to worry about, Claire was a bitch, she could look out for herself.

He had thought about asking Harry to come with him, but Harry would probably have to tell someone, either his parents or someone else in the gang and he couldn't risk getting caught.

He was alone now, all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of stuff going on, like camp and trying to spend every minute possible with my friends before school started and now school. But I hope I can get back to posting once a week, or at least three chapters a month.  
And I'm still taking suggestions on which character you want to be the main one for the next chapter!**

**R&R!**

**We Are Young **

Connor – Part 3

_Well, the night's begun and you want some fun__  
Do you think you're gonna find it (think you're gonna find it)__  
You got to treat yourself like number one__  
Do you need to be reminded (need to be reminded)__  
It doesn't matter what you do or say__  
Just forget the things that you've been told__  
We can't do it any other way__  
Everybody's got to rock and roll, whoo, oh, oh_

_Kiss – Shout It Out Loud_

%&%&%&

Connor groaned and rubbed his face.

When he had left home the night before it had been a bit late to leave Bristol, and his father wouldn't think anything was wrong if he didn't come home for one night. Not that his father cared about him, but he would discover after a while that the money and the cocaine was gone.

He had stayed the night in a cheap motel and after getting a short shower he was leaving.

He got up from the uncomfortable bed and got ready to leave, being careful to get all his belongings with him.

He got into his car and drove, only stopping by the first gas station he found.

The tank was filled all the way and he bought a map over England, paying cash, but being careful to not show off more money than necessary.

On his way out of the gas station Connor stopped dead in his tracks.

On the other side of the street was a girl. She was leaning down, trying to lock her bike. But the thing that really made Connor notice her was the tattoo peeking out behind her hair in her neck. A butterfly tattoo.

It was the mystery girl from the party.

"Hey!" he shouted, walking to the road.

The girl looked up from her bike and grinned as she obviously recognized him.

"You found me," she said as he had crossed the road and closed up on her.

"I did." He nodded shortly.

"I'm Lila," she told him.

"Connor," he answered her.

"So Connor, what about a second dance?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes with her brown eyes. He was quite a bit taller than her.

"How about a road trip?" he asked instead of answering her.

"Sounds great," Lila answered him, dragging him behind her over the road.

%&%&%&

With Lila in his arms, Connor crashed through the door to the lady's toilet in the club and into one of the booths. He crashed Lila into the wall, not caring that it might hurt her. It didn't seem to though, and she didn't break the kiss. He didn't even care about the fact that there might be other girls in the loo.

Her hands were tangled in his hair and his hands were holding her up against the wall, allowing her to hold onto him by circling his hips with her legs.

Grinding against her, he let out a few hissing noises.

"Ah, God!" she let out between kisses and let one of her hands wander from his hair and down his body, ending up by his waist, trying to pop open the button on his jeans. Once she had managed this task her hand wandered into his pants and grabbed a hold of him.

Connor groaned and pushed into her hand, but she was quick to let go off him and dragged down his pants.

A minute later he was pushing into Lila, groaning and panting with only the thin plastic of the condom separating them.

It only took a few minutes to bring Lila to her peak, and he finished a minute later with a loud "AH!"

They cleaned up and left the toilet, Connor moving over to the bar to get drinks for them.

While waiting for the drinks he had ordered Connor felt his pocket vibrate and picked up the phone that was ringing.

For a moment he had been afraid it was his father trying to call him, or Harry or something, but as it turned out it wasn't his mobile at all. It was Lila's. She had given it to him earlier, not having any pockets in her dress and she was afraid she'd lose it. He had shrugged and taken it, slipping it into his pocket.

The screen was flashing the name "Mike" and Connor debated answering it for a moment, wondering who Mike was. Lila had mentioned a brother... but wasn't he like ten or something? Well, maybe her parents had bought him a cell anyway.

He shook his head and put the mobile back in his pocket, ignoring it. Just then the drinks were handed to him and he paid then left the bar, trying to find Lila in the crowded club.

As he noticed her on the dance floor he also noticed the fact that she was grinding up against a guy, not so unlike what the two of them had been dong not more than half an hour earlier.

Connor gulped down half his beer, handing the other drink to someone random, not caring he had paid for it.

He gulped down the rest of his beer and moved closer to the dance floor, gliding between people until he had made it to Lila.

"Fuck you!" he screamed at her, but it wasn't so loud because of the music in the club.

A few people turned around to see what was going on, but Connor grabbed a hold of Lila's wrist and dragged her outside. The boy she had been grinding with was a few steps behind them, but caught up once they left the club.

"What do you want?!" the boy asked Connor angry.

"What do I want?" he asked, glaring at the other guy. "I want the truth!" he more or less shouted at Lila, not bothering to look at the other guy.

"What do you mean?" Lila asked, sounding a bit desperate and a little afraid.

"Who's Mike?" he looked her up and down.

"Mike who?"

"Mike, the one who just called you!" Sighing, he grabbed her phone and held it up.

"Mike..." she looked like she was thinking for a moment before she looked back at him. "Some guy I slept with a little while ago, I guess he wanted a reminder of how good I was," she smirked at him.

"And this guy? What were you doing with him?" Connor quizzed, nodding towards the guy she had been grinding with.

"Relax, we were just dancing," Lila said calmly, as if trying to soothe him. She moved closer and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Connor pushed her away. "Get away from me!" he threw her mobile to the ground, not caring that it could break.

"Hey! You shouldn't treat her like that!" the other guy, who was still watching, told him angrily.

"Who are you kidding?! She was dancing with you only minutes after she shagged me!" Connor screamed angrily at the other boy.

"So?" the other boy shrugged, but he did seem a bit bothered and unsure.

"So? She's just a fucking hore! She's using you mate, just like she was using me, but not anymore!" Connor finished and turned to walk away but only after a few steps someone had grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, smashing a fist against his chin.

Connor hit back as hard as he managed and the other guy held a hand to his side for a second before he hit back again.

"STOP IT!" Lila cried out loud, but neither of them listened to her.

The fight lasted for minutes and only when two other guys stepped out of the club and rushed over and separated them from each other did they calm down a bit.

Lila was now actually crying but Connor glared at her before he dried away some blood from his face and left, not looking back. Leaving Lila with the other guys.

%&%&%&

Connor stopped by a payphone and put in a coin, dialling a number he was still a bit unsure about. But when someone answered on the other side it was a familiar voice.

"Hi mate," Connor said tiredly.

"Where are you?" Harry asked, the tone of voice showing that he was a bit worried.

"That doesn't matter really... I just can't go home," he told.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later yeah, I was just wondering... Could I crash at your place? My money's going to run out after a while and I probably should go back college anyway." Connor bit his lip while waiting for an answer from the other boy.

"I'm not sure how keen my mum will be about it... But whatever, you just come."

"Thanks mate, I owe you big time," Connor said a bit relieved, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes you do, now get your arse over here," Harry told him.

"Sure, it might take a while, but I'll be there."

"Bye mate, see you soon," Harry finished.

"Bye!" Connor answered before he hung up.

He ran his hands through his hair again and picked up his bag.

It was a relieving that he could crash at Harry's. At least he wouldn't have to worry about where he'd stay. Now he just had to get home, it would take a few hours with bus, but he wasn't that far from the train station...

So he slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking in the direction he was fairly sure the train station was.

%&%&%&

Harry was sitting outside of his house when Connor came walking up the street.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked when Connor was close enough to actually speak, indicating to his black eye and bruised lip.

"Got in a fight," Connor shrugged.

Harry got up from the spot he had been sitting on and led Connor inside the little flat. "It's not huge, but you'll have to make do," he told Connor as he lead the way upstairs and down a hall before he opened a door and gestured for Connor to step inside.

"This will be you room," Harry smirked.

The room was small, only barely holding a single bed and a desk with a chair.

"Looks okay man," Connor sighed and dropped his bag onto the bed.

"Great! So now you can tell me what happened to you," Harry tried, making Connor scootch over on the bed, making room for him too.

"I dunno man, maybe later..."

"C'mon, I'm letting you stay here," Harry tried to reason.

"Does your mum know yet?" Connor asked, eying the other boy.

"Nah, she's been out... But she can't kick you out that would be horrible of her! You don't have anywhere else to go."

"No, I don't," Connor sighed.


End file.
